


Training Aftermath

by CaptainBrexton



Series: Shore Leave [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bruises, Crying, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Loss of Control, Lube, M/M, Manhandling, Mild Blood, Multiple Orgasms, Painful Sex, Poor Dopheld Mitaka, Porn with Feelings, Protective Hux, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Snoke is a dick, Stress Relief, Trauma, Wall Sex, force entropy, hux cares about his boyfriends, hux is busy, hux is worried, hux isnt involved in the smut, kylo almost breaks the ship again, kylo needs a break, mitaka is eager to please, mitaka's into it, sith eyes, they all care about each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBrexton/pseuds/CaptainBrexton
Summary: Kylo needs someone to help him through the aftermath of his training, and Hux is busy on the bridge. Is Mitaka up to the task? It may require more of him than he thinks, but Hux thinks his Lieutenant can handle the Knight at his worst.





	Training Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> More stuff for this collection. What started as smut practice grew into all this. I've got some more plotty stuff that I'm trying to finish, but here's this for now! Hope you enjoy!

“Sir, Kylo Ren’s command shuttle has just landed, techs say he’s making his way to the bridge.”

“He _would_ interrupt such a complex exercise.” Hux sighed under his breath, rolling his eyes as he watched the screens.

It didn’t take long for Ren to arrive on the bridge, the sound of Tie Fighters shrieking by in perfect formation was interrupted by the loud stomping arrival of the Knight. Hux winced, turning away from the bridge crew.

“General.”

“Ren.” Hux stated coolly, squinting at the Knight.

The General stared into Ren’s mask wordlessly, their conversation silent to everyone but them. The rest of the bridge endured the silent staring contest between their commanders with trepidation, worriedly glancing from their consoles to the two men. Hux’s expression twitched in annoyance and he turned back to the bridge, waving his hand dismissively. The Knight stood watching him for a moment longer, and anyone that was paying close attention could see that Ren’s hands were shaking by his sides. The Knight turned and stormed off the bridge as Hux winced again, beginning to issue orders once more and picking up his datapad, rapidly typing a message.

-

Lieutenant Mitaka was relaxing in his quarters, reading the day’s reports, when his comlink chirped.

‘Kylo Ren requires your assistance with a personal matter. Report to his quarters if convenient. -Hux’

To Ren’s quarters? That was a first. The Knight must have gotten back from his training early. He knew Hux was currently embedded in complex training maneuvers for the new tie pilots so he must not have been able to free himself. He had never seen Kylo when he first got back from training, but from the way Hux talked about it, it must do terrible things to the Knight.

No sooner had he arrived at the Ren’s door than it was flung open and he was pulled inside the dark room and pushed against the wall, Kylo’s face buried in his shoulder.

“Please…” Kylo muttered, his voice hoarse.

Mitaka’s eyes widened. He could feel wet hot tears seeping through his uniform into his skin as Kylo sniffled, making a choked sob. This was not at all what he had been expecting. He certainly never would have thought that he would have Kylo Ren of all people sobbing onto his chest. After the initial shock had worn off, he timidly stroked the Knight’s hair, mumbling reassurances as Kylo gripped onto him. He felt lost, he had no idea how to help. Whatever the Knight’s training consisted of it was clearly detrimental to his health. Ren was shaking violently, his breathing ragged against Dopheld’s chest.

“I don’t want to hurt you…” Kylo mumbled, “I’m afraid I’ll hurt you again. I can’t hold back. I need to…I need you…” his words petered out incoherently as he gripped Mitaka tighter,

Dopheld massaged his fingers into Ren’s scalp reassuringly, “I trust you. You can hurt me a little, but you won’t break me. It’s all right.”

Not to say that he wasn’t absolutely terrified, especially since he had never seen Ren like this, but he did trust Kylo now. He remembered the deep gashes on Hux’s back after the last time Kylo had come back from training. The General had been covered in bruises and bitemarks, and had been exhausted, leaning his weight against Dopheld as the Lieutenant had applied bacta gel to the open wounds. Dopheld unwaveringly trusted Hux, and Hux had asked him to come here for Ren. Whatever the Knight needed from him he was happy to give.

“Hux will be angry with me,” Kylo mumbled, pressing his face into Mitaka’s neck, “He won’t like it if I leave marks on you, if I hurt you.”

“I’m not that delicate,” Mitaka frowned in irritation, Hux treated him with entirely too much care at times, “I certainly don’t mind you leaving marks, if they aren’t permanent. Besides, Hux sent me here and I’m sure he had a good idea of what he was getting me into.”

“He shouldn’t have sent you here. He knew you’d get hurt. I need you, I can’t control it,” Kylo made a rumbling groan in his chest and started undoing the Lieutenant’s uniform jacket shakily, kissing his neck desperately.

“Kylo, it’s all right, I can take it, I’m all yours.” Dopheld murmured.

Kylo pulled back, looking at him. Mitaka’s eyebrows shot up in surprise at the sight of the Knight’s face. The whites of Kylo’s eyes were red with burst blood vessels, his irises an unnatural deep red-tinged gold that almost glowed in the darkness. In fact, unless his eyes were playing tricks on him, Kylo’s eyes were actually glowing, like embers of a dying fire. Ren’s face was red with tears, wet and raw. His expression was tight as if he were in tremendous pain and barely restraining something dark and terrible. Mitaka’s brows drew together, his worry overcoming his fright, cradling the Knight’s face in his hands before leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips, feeling the sting of Kylo’s tears on his skin.

Before he could react, Kylo had pulled off Mitaka’s uniform jacket, tossed it aside, and pushed him up against the wall roughly, pinning the Lieutenant’s hands to the wall above his head. Ren pushed him further up the wall, mouth roughly colliding with Mitaka’s in ravenous kisses, until the Lieutenant’s feet no longer touched the floor. Mitaka could feel the burning heat of Kylo’s skin, he hadn’t even realized that the Knight was completely naked, pressed up against him. Kylo was undoing his belt, and Dopheld realized that he still couldn’t move his hands from the wall above his head so…Kylo must be using the Force to keep him pinned to the wall. It was hot and it burned, which wasn’t the way it usually felt when Kylo manipulated the Force. Kylo was pulling his boots off, practically ripping the rest his clothes off until their bodies were pressed together, skin against skin. Mitaka took a sharp breath as Kylo’s teeth latched onto his shoulder, the Knights hips rolling against his, a desperate whine escaped from Ren’s throat as Mitaka let out a moan at the feeling of Kylo rutting against him.

Abruptly Kylo flipped Dopheld around, pressing him against the wall and pushing his legs apart. Kylo’s fingers slid between his buttocks, and Mitaka dimly realized that somehow Kylo had acquired lubricant, his fingers slick against his hole. Mitaka made a small sharp noise as Kylo’s finger slid into him, the Knight’s teeth sinking into his shoulder again. He willed himself to relax as Kylo pressed another finger into him, the sudden intrusion burning slightly as he tried to sink into the feeling. Kylo’s hot breath against his neck was making him shiver, and he felt Ren’s tongue lapping at where he had just been bitten. Was he licking up his blood? The thought made him equally nauseated and aroused. Kylo was making increasingly feral noises as he fucked his fingers into Mitaka, managing to find his prostate and causing the Lieutenant to cry out, his whole body jolting at the contact. As Kylo pushed a third finger into him, Dopheld panted and whined loudly into the wall, drowning out the wet squelching sound of Kylo’s fingers working him open. It was too much too fast but he could work through the pain. He was certain that he was going to feel this for days if not weeks.

When Kylo removed his fingers from Mitaka they were immediately replaced by the Knight’s cock, pushing into him, the stretch far too much and far too deep as Mitaka cried out, tears escaping from the edges of his eyes. Kylo paused, vibrating with the difficulty of restraint, and murmuring apologetic reassurances. As soon as Dopheld assured him that he was all right, he immediately established a fast pace, practically slamming Dopheld into the wall. The Lieutenant was scrabbling for purchase, and trying to push his face away from the wall as Kylo’s fingers dug into his chest, practically lifting him off the floor again with the power of Ren’s thrusts. It hurt and it was taking far too long for him to adjust, each thrust sending a new shock of pain through him as tears spilled down his cheeks. The shock of pain was accompanied by equal shocks of pleasure as Kylo hit him at just the right angle, and was soon making gasping incoherent pleas.

The Knight’s hips bucked into him with brutal force and he couldn’t help but make little gasping moans each time Kylo thrust into him. He was sure he was going to have bruises from being manhandled so roughly and being practically slammed into the wall, but he was rather enjoying the odd amalgam of pain and pleasure that coursed through him. The breathy keening noises that Kylo was making were practically driving him over the edge. Kylo bit down on Mitaka’s shoulder again as the Lieutenant cursed loudly, feeling the Knight tense up behind him. Kylo’s movements stuttered, the hot rush filling him, a painful tingle and spark against his skin that made Mitaka gasp sharply. The dim lights flickered and the room suddenly smelled of ozone.

No sooner had Kylo pulled out and Dopheld felt the Knight’s cum leaking down his thigh than Kylo had picked him up and walked across the room, depositing him on his back on the bed unceremoniously. Before Mitaka could say anything, the Knight was on him again, nipping up his neck and sliding his cock back into him. Kylo was still hard even after coming once, and he was still not satisfied, pounding into Mitaka, and catching the skin of the Lieutenant’s neck between his teeth. Mitaka squirmed, all breathy gasping moans now, his hands pressed against the wall trying to keep himself from getting his head slammed into it as his whole body was pushed forward with each of Kylo’s thrusts. Even though Ren’s fingernails were digging into his hips trying to keep him steady he was still in danger of smacking his head. Kylo looked wild, his hair seeming to curl around his face like tentacles reaching, his eyes really were glowing in the dim light and at this point it was beginning to vaguely frighten Dopheld again, more out of worry for Kylo than anything else. The burn had finally given way to the overwhelmingly pleasurable feeling of fullness and friction. He could feel the slow collection of tension in his belly, the promise of release building.

One of Kylo’s hands had made its way to Dopheld’s throat, sending a small jolt of panic and arousal down Mitaka's spine as Kylo’s finger’s twitched, as if eager to squeeze. Mitaka almost stopped breathing at the mixture of fear and hope that went through his head, the feeling of Ren’s hand resting around his throat sending his thoughts skittering back to that terrifying moment when he had first experienced being the subject of Kylo’s Force powers. He had had bruises on his neck for weeks afterwards. The thought of feeling Kylo’s hand constricting his breathing now was more arousing than terrifying, but in his current state Mitaka was worried that Ren wouldn’t be able to stop squeezing. Kylo didn’t seem to think so either, his fingers twitching against Mitaka’s neck before finally grabbing onto Mitaka’s arm instead. Dopheld wasn’t sure is he was more relieved or disappointed.

Right when he started to become exhausted of fighting against Kylo’s momentum Mitaka felt the Knight tense again, biting down on Mitaka’s neck as he came again with a shudder. The lights flickered and the bulkheads creaked ominously, the smell of ozone grew stronger. Dopheld whined, feeling the tickle of his hairs standing on end, exhausted from holding himself away from the wall. Kylo had come twice now and Mitaka was still painfully hard.

After a moment’s pause, the silence filled with their gasping breaths, Kylo sat back on his heels, pulling the Lieutenant into his lap, pushing him down onto his cock. Mitaka wrapped his arms around Kylo’s shoulders, trying to keep a hold on something as his head swam, burying his fingers into Kylo’s long dark hair that was damp with sweat. Dopheld was starting to get lightheaded and oversensitive, the pressure building in his head and body, just on the edge of spilling over. Kylo’s fingers scrabbled for purchase on his back, as if he were trying to get impossibly closer to Mitaka, he could feel the Knight’s fingernails cutting into his skin, a sharp pain that hardly registered in this state. Ren was pulling him tight to his chest, and the friction of Dopheld’s cock against the Knight’s skin combined with the fullness and drag of Ren’s cock filling him, was enough to push Mitaka over the edge. He came with a cry, head thrown back as Kylo bit into his throat, leaving him hoarse and limp as Kylo continued to pound into him.

Mitaka felt fuzzy and his skin tingled, felt something like a tickle against his mind as Kylo made a sharp noise, accompanied by the sound of shattering glass from across the room. The noise brought Dopheld’s mind back into focus abruptly before Kylo tensed again, biting into Dopheld’s neck, and making a muffled shriek as the dim lights blew out completely, the room filling with creaks as the bulkheads threatened to warp, a loud crack sounded which Dopheld _really_ hoped wasn’t part of the structure of the ship. The Knight collapsed sideways onto the bed, bringing Dopheld down with him, blinking blearily in the darkness as Mitaka’s lungs fought for air.

There was silence for a moment, the only sounds the tinkling of small shards of glass falling from wherever they had shattered, the spark of the lights trying to turn back on and failing, their ragged breathing becoming heavy. Kylo was taking deep breaths, still shaking as his softening cock slid out of Mitaka, shifting slightly to extricate himself.

“Kriff.” Dopheld muttered tiredly, his hand slipping up Kylo’s neck and to the Knight’s face.

Kylo’s hand found his, “Did I hurt you badly?” He whimpered hoarsely, bringing Dopheld’s hand to his lips and kissing his palm apologetically.

“I’m okay.” Mitaka shifted, groaning and feeling the sting of cuts on his back and chest, the ache of the promise of long lasting bruises, “Are you okay now?”

“Better. Thank you, Phel.” Kylo murmured into his palm.

Mitaka smiled tiredly, pressing his lips to Ren’s. Kylo kissed him, and then shifted onto his back, pulling the Lieutenant onto his chest tiredly, and immediately fell unconscious, his breathing becoming slow and deep. Dopheld didn’t take long to follow Kylo into sleep, his face pressed against Kylo’s chest with a sigh.

-

Dopheld woke, groggy, to the sensation of cool fingertips gently grazing across his back. As he opened his eyes the room was still dark, although a few of the lights had come back. He could hear the whir of one of the maintenance droids cleaning up the broken shards off the floor. When he turned his head, he could see Hux leaning over them, a soft smile on his face as he reached into a jar of bacta, gently applying it to the deep gashes on Mitaka’s back.

“Thank you for taking care of him, Phel.” He whispered softly, running his fingers into Mitaka’s hair, “I’m sorry for waking you.”

“S’okay.” Mitaka mumbled, feeling sore and mentally gritty.

“Don’t worry about showing up to the bridge for your next few shifts, I’ve put you down as working on one of my personal projects.” Hux smirked as he put the bacta away.

“Mmmhmm…kay...” Dopheld acknowledged blearily.

Hux smiled fondly, ruffling the Lieutenant’s hair. He glanced at Kylo, his expression changing to one of concern. The Knight was out cold, breathing deeply and drooling into the pillow.

“I worry about him,” Hux sighed, “I don’t understand this Force nonsense in the slightest, but whatever Snoke is doing to him is tearing him apart.”

“…his eyes were glowing...” Mitaka muttered.

“What? You mean that figuratively I suppose.” Hux asked softly.

“…no…glowing in the dark...like embers…” The Lieutenant sighed.

Hux looked uncharacteristically horrified for a split second, before looking back at Kylo’s sleeping form with concern etched into his face. If Mitaka had been awake at all he would have taken more interest in the fact that Kylo’s glowing eyes were a new development, and would have been rather more concerned himself.  As it was he was too groggy and aching to think coherently. Hux seemed to realize this, putting on a neutral expression and trying to hide his worry, stroking Dopheld’s hair gently.

“Go back to sleep, darling. You need it.” Hux said softly.

“Yessir.” Mitaka slurred, closing his eyes, and quickly nodding off.

Hux looked at the two of them with a mixture of fondness and concern. He had heard the legends of the Sith Lords and the entropy of the Force altering their physical appearance. It couldn’t be a good thing, letting all that dark energy inside you. Eventually you would implode, eaten alive from the inside out, like Starkiller. He knew Kylo wanted to cut out the light completely, but it seemed to him from what he’d seen that the light side of the Force had use as well. Couldn’t you use both? Or was that impossible? All the information he had been able to collect on the Force was too vague to be useful or understood. All he knew was that he wouldn’t be able to bear seeing his Knight ripped apart by some mystical energy, being turned into a broken horror like Snoke. He seriously questioned the Supreme Leader’s methods in this matter, considering all he had seen of the aftermath.

He had already stripped out of his uniform, only wearing his undershirt and underwear, so he crawled onto the bed, curling up under the blankets next to the two men already sleeping, trying to chase away the dread in his stomach, distracting himself by listening to the breathing of his two lovers, somehow synchronized with each other subconsciously. Right now, they were both safe and sound, and that was all that mattered. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Join me in the kylux trash compactor on Tumblr](http://ussenterprisescience.tumblr.com/)


End file.
